


Compass

by bookeatertalk



Series: The way home [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2816750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookeatertalk/pseuds/bookeatertalk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>全文背景以美隊電影1和2為主，時間點設定為美隊2結束後兩年，隊長已經找回Bucky，且正在心理治療中。<br/>上一篇Introduction的續篇</p><p>內容：Bucky正努力地適應現代生活，同時也是圖找回遺失的自己......</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compass

對巴奇來說，困難的不是決定回到這個世界，而是面對它。   
  
當他第一次跟著史帝夫回到復仇者大廈——那時候它還不叫這個名字——他在那個被告知屬於他的房間裡崩潰了。即便那不過是間單人房，還是附屬在史帝夫那一層房間裡面，對巴奇而言仍然過於空曠、一片空白得令人害怕。   
  
冬日士兵從來不知道害怕是什麼，那是從士兵的身分甦醒過來後他第一次讀到這種情緒。它擠壓著他的大腦，和同樣太大的空間同時拽緊他的心臟。   
  
之後史帝夫花了大把工夫才把他從床下哄出來，類似這樣的事件在巴奇的康復過程中屢見不鮮。   
  
他不知道自己的位置、不知道世界對他的打算、不知道旁人對他的態度、不知道該如何取得他必須擁有的相應價值。   
  
世界是開闊的，如果一個人願意他可以每個小時都重複不同的選擇。但那對巴奇已被調教成精密儀器的人格只會造成混亂，沒有命令，他不知該何去何從。   
  
他會握緊史帝夫的手，當他靠近巴奇並給他一個溫暖的觸碰時，他會握緊它，並短暫地意識到那份連結，以及他之所以在這裡的原因。   
  
  
  
  
「今天是星期三。」史帝夫在巴奇踏進餐廳時從廚房那兒探出頭來說。   
  
巴奇點點頭，在他看見桌上的牛奶時他就知道了。   
  
星期三。他想。超市、披薩和電影之夜。   
  
史帝夫從廚房裡走出來，邊在毛巾上抹著手，邊看著他。巴奇握著杯子，仰頭將溫牛奶喝得乾淨。   
  
「如果你準備好了，我想我們今天可以早點出門，這樣就可以在出租店待久一些。」   
  
待久一些。巴奇想。他不確定這是不是個好主意，那間影碟出租店很大，陳列著上千種選擇。他覺得口乾舌燥，於是抿了抿唇。「好。」他最終點頭說。   
  
他們住的社區很安靜，離車站有段距離，不過距離公園很近，如果他們想的話，不搭車也能徒步走到商店區。史帝夫在挑選這間住處時花了不少工夫——巴奇後來知道，是山姆悄悄告訴他的。   
  
那時巴奇還在恢復期，他需要距離人群有段安全距離，但仍必須嘗試與人互動——他當時的治療師這麼建議。   
  
  
  
  
幾分鐘後，巴奇換上一件牛仔褲和連帽T恤，跟史帝夫一起出門。   
  
他們不搭公車而選擇走路。史帝夫把雙手都擱在口袋裡，肩膀擺動的樣子顯得很放鬆。巴奇走在他身邊落後剛好半步位置，不多也不少，他也把雙手藏在他T恤的口袋裡，支起的手肘每幾步路就會蹭過史帝夫的。這是巴奇現在能接觸的範圍，他也想過試著再落後一點，一步的距離，他不會離史帝夫太遠又不會碰到他，他應該試著努力看看，他花了三個月的時間讓自己能在外出的時候放開史帝夫的手，如果能再一個月內進步到不需要肢體接觸，也許史帝夫會為他感到高興。   
  
在路口停下等紅綠燈時，史帝夫彷彿沒注意到巴奇心裡那些打算似的，他歪過頭來，在鴨舌帽影子下的笑容有點傻氣，接著拿肩膀撞了巴奇一下。   
  
沒什麼特別原因，只是他就突然這麼做了，好像這再自然不過。   
  
巴奇看著他，心想自己的表情或許透露了些什麼，因為史帝夫接著對他說：「嘿，別多想，好嗎？」   
  
巴奇猶豫著點頭，卻也再沒有想什麼肢體接觸和努力之類的事。他依然每走幾步就讓手肘碰碰史帝夫的，而偶爾，那男人會調皮似地硬擠回來。   
  
他覺得這些動作似曾相識，這些手臂上的小動作，故意朝對方惡作劇的使力等等，一股輕鬆的雀躍浮上來，縱使他想不起任何畫面，那些愉悅還是像泡泡一樣令他腳步輕快起來。   
  
  
  
  
史帝夫有一張長長的購物清單，當他推著推車的時候，巴奇就負責找到他們該買的東西、放近籃子裡。照著清單挑選東西對現在的他來說是一項可以達成的要求，超市的陳列他也很熟悉，他們總是來這裡買東西，而貨架與貨架間的距離令他安心。偶爾史帝夫會突發奇想——或根本只是忘記——沒在清單上列出他想要的牌子。   
  
然後他們會一起盯著貨架一段時間，直到史帝夫指出幾種牌子問巴奇選哪個比較好。巴奇會仔細端詳那些東西，然後給史帝夫一個答案，如果他被問到為什麼選這個牌子，有時候他能說得出原因，價錢啦、香味啦，或是容量等等，巴奇回憶著他們初幾次到超市時史帝夫是怎麼選東西的，還有其他人是怎麼挑選東西的，上一次當他們徘徊在一整座當季的桃子塔前，一名好心嬌小的老太太教了他們怎麼挑出最甜的桃子。   
  
不過有時候，巴奇沒有理由。他會說：就是想。史帝夫這時通常會傻呼呼地咧嘴笑。如此幾次之後，巴奇就不再在他沒有任何依循做出選擇的時候心跳加速、直冒冷汗了。   
  
當他們排隊結帳時史帝夫問：「你晚上想看點什麼？」   
  
巴奇花了幾秒將這問題連結到他們今晚的活動。但他沒辦法從題目推出答案，這個問題太過開闊了，他覺得自己又有些緊張。他感覺自己的手掌又在摩擦褲管了，巴奇連忙讓自己停下，把手放到背後，他不能握住推車的握把，史帝夫會知道的。   
  
史帝夫會知道。但那又如何？這是沒關係的，他應該清楚這一點，讓史帝夫知道一直以來都沒關係。   
  
「我不知道。」巴奇這麼對等待他答案的史帝夫說。史帝夫的表情並沒因這個回答而有任何改變，他依然看著巴奇。   
  
「那麼。」他說：「我們待會可真得好好選選了。不過這次跳過任何有續集或三部曲的片子好嗎，至少短期內我不想再來一次了。」他做出個餘悸猶存的表情，有點誇張，但那成功讓巴奇回想起上上周電影之夜的災難。他們在史塔克的強烈建議下把星際大戰三部曲從他們的電影清單上提前，搞了個馬拉松，一路看到隔天凌晨，又發現它其實還有續集——更準確點來講應該是前傳，但那簡直就是個災難，但他們沒有人提出要放棄，於是就撐著直到看完所有續集電影。   
  
大概是某種士兵韌性協助他們戰勝了爛片的挑戰，不過，巴奇同意，短期內他們不該再經歷一次這樣史詩級的磨練了。   
  
「也許我們可以挑些不那麼刺激的內容，輕鬆一點，一些喜劇。」史帝夫提議道。   
  
他們就一起看過的喜劇和在各方人士熱心幫助下列出的待閱清單進行簡短但深入的比較，最後他們決定直接把店裡新片排行榜裡排名最高的那部喜劇租下來。   
  
總得嘗試新世紀的新娛樂不是嗎？   
  
  
  
  
他們到家時，黑寡婦意外來訪。   
  
當然，對她來說可能一點也不意外。但史帝夫打開大門那瞬間巴奇就立刻繃緊身體，而罪魁禍首坐著他們的沙發、大方把穿著高跟靴子的腿架在茶几上，嘴裡嚼著口香糖，跟他們打招呼時也沒打算把它吐出來。   
  
巴奇可以感覺到對方逡巡在自己身上的視線，黑寡婦略帶玩味的省視裡沒有敵意，不過這仍無法阻止巴奇對她本能的戒備。   
  
他相信對方也能了解這一點。她明白像她們這種人經歷過的事情都不是能用區區時間或幾句言語就改變的，那已經成為身體的自然反應。而如果要他來說，巴奇會覺得娜塔莉亞偶爾還挺享受這樣的互動。   
  
這裡頭唯一緊張的人恐怕就剩下史帝夫了。「嘿，我以為擅闖他人住宅在這個世紀還是犯法的。」他當然注意到巴奇的反應，不過他也花了些時間意識到這種時候不需要反應過度好像他們隨時會打起來似的，史帝夫試著讓自己放鬆，巴奇則樂於在這時候幫他一把。   
  
「我去放東西。」說著，他接過史帝夫手裡的袋子，率先進門，連同自己手上那兩大袋用品一起拎到廚房。   
  
他聽見史帝夫關門的聲音，還有娜塔莉亞要他放鬆的言語。史帝夫不會真的對她生氣，巴奇想，他在平常一直都是個好好先生，尤其對女性，更別說在他們倆看來娜塔莉亞就像個小妹妹，巴奇知道史帝夫有多喜歡有一個妹妹。聽聽，他現在已經對她用上了無奈的語調。   
  
當巴奇把最後一個罐頭收進櫥櫃裡，還沒轉身他就知道有人從後頭靠近，他讓自己慢慢地轉身，看見娜塔莉亞歪著身子靠在中島上，從袋子裡揀出一個桃子來。   
  
「嘿。」她說。用俄語，如果她和他單獨交談的話，她都喜歡用俄語。巴奇不介意，他覺得她很喜歡有人能和她用俄語交談的感覺，而他對使用俄語也有種熟悉感。   
  
「嘿。」   
  
「最近如何？」   
  
巴奇聳聳肩，朝被她咬了一口的桃子伸出手。「拿來我給妳洗一下。」   
  
娜塔莉亞露出一種被逗樂的表情——是真的被逗樂了——她乖乖把水果交給他，讓他仔細地用鹽去毛沖水之後再還給她。   
  
「妳為什麼過來？」他問。   
  
她又咬了口桃子，汁水沾上她素淨的唇，她伸出舌頭舔掉，看起來像在斟酌。「我明天要去奧地利一趟，維也納。」   
  
巴奇判斷她在說真話。她的聲音壓得很低。他抬頭望了望史帝夫的方向，他坐在沙發上，專心擺弄手裡什麼新東西，有一些盒子被放在剛才還空無一物的茶几上了。他又把視線移回來。   
  
「為什麼？妳想找什麼嗎？」巴奇問。   
  
「就是一些想找回來的東西。」娜塔莉亞給他一個笑容，盯著他瞧一會，「你看起來不錯，詹姆士。」   
  
巴奇想給她一個微笑，但他知道自己看起來是怎麼樣的，於是他迅速地低下頭。「還在努力，但也許起了點效果？」   
  
「你看起來很好。」她再說一次。   
  
縱使他無法真正地微笑，巴奇仍知道自己心裡是感激的。這類情緒在這一年間經常出現。   
  
「你想去試試嗎？」娜塔莉亞朝客廳的方向抬抬下巴，巴奇又往那兒看，史帝夫現在正對著一張像是說明書的東西皺眉頭。   
  
「那是什麼？」   
  
「史塔克的新產品，監控系統、獨立安全線路、史塔克工業衛星訊號的獨立定位系統。我只是個順路送貨的。」   
  
「妳也用了？」   
  
她聳聳肩，表示沒錯，跟著巴奇走回客廳。   
  
史帝夫看到他們回來才放下那張比戰略報告還讓他傷腦筋的說明書。「你們聊什麼呢？」   
  
「比如你怎麼把冬兵給弄成個家庭主夫。」娜塔莉亞說：「打賭一堆人會為此而哭的。」   
  
「哈，那就讓他們哭吧。」史帝夫說。儘管他聲音裡依然帶著嫌惡，但至少他也能把這當個能一笑置之的笑話。   
  
巴奇在坐下時故意擠了擠他的屁股，讓他給自己騰出位置來。史帝夫對他這行為投來一個放任的瞪眼，挪出個位置來。   
  
「聽說史塔克拿了新玩具來，我希望有雷射槍之類的有趣東西。」   
  
「那麼你得失望了。」史帝夫乾巴巴道，抓起一個盒子丟給他。   
  
他們那一整個下午都在試圖搞定這些高科技產品，史塔克給了他們每人一支新手機——史塔克工業開發項目，最新型號、尚未發表；新平板電腦——全新產品，雖說是原型機但說實在的？看看那些鋼鐵裝吧，最後上線的產品搞不好都沒它炫；還有共用的一台筆記型電腦，客製化加密過，使用特殊安全線路上網，難以被入侵或追蹤。   
  
「賈維斯在它們的作業程式裡都有權限，三級加密和史塔克工業的防火牆，無法被追蹤定位、入侵搜索，甚至你的網路瀏覽記錄都會鎖得乾乾淨淨，包括你存了多少小黃圖。」娜塔莉亞為他們解釋時說。   
  
巴奇保證史帝夫在這一串話裡大概只聽得懂一半，但那一半就夠他邊臉紅邊得出結論。「標準的史塔克作風。」   
  
「你知道他。」   
  
「但史塔克的A.I.有這一切的資料，包括我存的小黃圖。」   
  
「巴奇！」   
  
他們都笑了，只除了處在震驚中的史帝夫。   
  
娜塔莉亞把落到她臉頰上的頭髮撥到耳後。「賈維斯總是知道一切，你也再找不到像他這麼擅長保守祕密的守護者了。」   
  
巴奇點點頭，繼續回去看他新平板上的螢幕資訊。   
  
等娜塔莉亞教會他們怎麼使用這些新世代儀器，順便幫他們安裝了一大堆巴奇保證史帝夫甚至不會去用的應用程式，時間也不早了。史帝夫邀請她留下來吃飯，巴奇沒反對，而娜塔莉亞興致高昂地想看看史帝夫怎麼做派，便跟去了廚房。   
  
她眼睛閃閃發亮的樣子看起來就像個小女孩，對他們惡作劇、在史帝夫面前放下防備。他知道這有多難，對他們這類人，有時比讓他們拿槍轟開自己的腦袋還難。但史帝夫就像有魔力似的。   
  
他就像個羅盤。巴奇想。只要握住了就不會迷路。   
  
他想起娜塔莉亞說的話，她靠在廚房中島上對他說話的神情。她做了自己的決定。他想。   
  
巴奇覺得心跳加速，有嗡鳴聲充塞他的耳朵。就在廚房那兒的說話聲和水流聲彷彿遠在另一端。但越是如此，他的呼吸越平靜。   
  
他們說，所有的資料都已經被公佈。   
  
神盾局，還包括九頭蛇。   
  
他抓過平板——這會沒事的。   
  
點開瀏覽器——他已經找到了他的方向，他的羅盤。   
  
——他再也不會迷路。   
  
輸入關鍵字，他按下搜索。

 

 

 


End file.
